


"i love you"

by LadyDianetti



Series: Dianetti [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDianetti/pseuds/LadyDianetti
Summary: Gina comforts Rosa post-prison and Rosa decides she wants to marry Gina.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Series: Dianetti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702696
Kudos: 21





	"i love you"

Prison was... terrifying. Something she never wished to repeat again. No matter how hard she tried to act like she didn't care, that it was nothing, her experience behind bars with fellow inmates that would pay anything to tear her apart still left her shaken to the core, even weeks after being released.

That's why she currently found herself wrapped in Gina's arms, the bone-chilling memories from prison still creeping around the depths of her mind.

She could feel the steady beat of Gina's heart beneath her ear as she rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and feel gentle brushing motion of Gina's fingers in her hair. It was always this combination, along with the quiet murmuring, that managed to calm her frazzled thoughts and help her calm down.

She still hadn't told Gina about what she'd gone through in prison, but she knew that by now, Gina had some knowledge that it hadn't been at all pleasant, even for a "badass" like herself.

Rosa was thankful to have Gina. She didn't know what she'd do without the woman's mindless chatter at one am in the morning, or her perfectly brewed coffee before work, or the way she would always trip over her abandoned shoes at the bottom of their bed.

Every moment she spent with Gina and every little thing that reminded her of her girlfriend made Rosa's heart flutter with a love she hadn't ever felt before for another person.

She decided then, wrapped up in Gina's arms at an unimaginable hour in the morning and the soft fabric of Gina's "GINA KNOWS BEST" hoodie on her cheek, that she wanted to marry this woman someday.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness.


End file.
